Confidentiality
by Sakyh
Summary: Something goes amiss when Hikaru misinterprets a diary entry from his twin regarding Haruhi. The way they view each other will never be the same.


**A/N: Sorry if Kaoru sounds slightly OCC. I wanted to portray his more 'philisophical' side. Enjoy R&R**

* * *

June 9 

_Dear Kyon-chan,_

_My name is Hitachiin Kaoru. Yours shall be Kyon-chan. We'll be great friends, I'm sure of it. Besides my twin brother Hikaru, you'll be the only other…'thing' I'll be able to confide in. Consider it a blessing, okay? We have so much to catch up on…_

_As of now, we are officially 17 years old. Happy birthday to us! I have to say; this was particularly the most interesting years we've experienced. We've managed to keep this information secret – a time where only we could celebrate our coming into this world. The only ones who know our secret: Hikaru, myself, Oto-san, Kaa-san, the school nurse. We hadn't told anybody else._

* * *

"Kaoru? You're writing in it already?" Hikaru peered over his brother's shoulder to take a glimpse at his writing.

The other twin quickly slammed the diary shut. "Kaa-san gave it to me, so I don't see why I can't use it now." He shoved it in the mess of papers floating around in his desk. "No touchy. Especially when I'm not here. Got that, Hikaru? Kyon-chan can only be read by me and me only."

"Fine," he said almost too casually, "it's not like you wouldn't tell me anything." He began to walk away, leaving behind a stunned (and oddly disappointed) Kaoru. He had half-expected him to take it away and read it out loud for the world to hear.

"But Hikaru, you'd be surprise how much I _don't _tell you."

* * *

Lunch came around noon, and a herd of noisily bustling students (and not to mention ravenously hungry) charging down the hallways. It was always the worst time to walk around campus in Kaoru's opinion, seeming that there was absolutely no place to eat in peace. Together with Hikaru and Haruhi, they'd go hunting for the perfect spot. Everyday, it was the same routine day in and day out.

"Kaoru! Over here!" Haruhi called from afar. It seemed as if she had beat them in their hunt once again. You couldn't' blame her; she was always the first one to get her lunch.

He sat down in the open seat to her left. "Hikaru's not here yet?"

"Nope. I thought he was with you."

"_Strange_," he thought to himself. "_It's not like he has anywhere else to go."_

Kaoru stood. "I'll go back to search. Eat without us, it'll only take a few minutes."

Hallways were beginning to clear, as pushing was no longer required to get back to the class. An occasional teacher stopped to ask where was he was headed, amazed that his lunch was less important then whatever else he needed to do. But of course: seeking the well being of your own _twin_ was much too important (to the Hitachiins, at the very least.)

As the younger twin had reached the doorway of classroom 1-A, astonishment had completely overtaken him. He scanned his brother to find him clutching and unsuccessfully attempting to hide _his_ diary. Well, _yeah._ You're not supposed to carry a _diary_ of all belongings with you, unless; of course, you were waiting for the world to hear out on your secrets.

But he couldn't afford to worry about what he _should _have done. It was the present that he was bothered over. _Now_. What would have happened if, God forbid, he had already _read_ what was written?

No. He couldn't have. How far could he have read anyway?

"Kaoru," he interjected his brother's thoughts, "its not what you think –"

"It's fine, Hikaru. Just tell me what you read." It took everything he had to suppress his urge to strangle Hikaru. Then again, when _was_ the last time he had felt such rage?

Peace without words followed the sounding of impatient tapping. "Well?"

"Do you really think Haruhi's mean and stupid?" A hint of disbelief shrouded his voice.

Shoot.

"It's none of your concern. It was in the diary for a reason, Hikaru."

"Hell it's got _everything _to do with me! Especially if it's about Haruhi. I mean, how could you say that about her?"

"There are words better left unsaid, don't you think?"

Silence. It started to become a bit too uncomfortable.

"No."

* * *

_Haruhi._

_Well, there are a multitude of words to explain who and what she is. But yet, no matter which way I put it, there are no ways to phrase her personality._

_Predictable, perhaps? No, that wouldn't be true. For everyday she's been in the Host Club, she hasn't failed to astonish us yet._

_Cunning? Despite her cuteness, she's still a commoner under of all of it. She's merely a simple person, with no understanding or empathy for others. Not to mention her stupidity. It's hard to imagine her being a scholarship student. A being so malicious as to go on without saying she has no consideration for others! How unfair!_

* * *

That evening, the twins refused to be sympathetic to one another. It was their first real disagreement. 17 years of utopia has passed since then. It was difficult to believe that a mere girl had caused this commotion.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Their mother snapped, attempting to sound firm, "stop this foolishness at once! I swear, it's the sign of the apocalypse, seeing you two have such a disagreement."

They were both kept in their room until they were relieved of their troubles, but the whole household knew better that their time together would not be as helpful as if they were kept apart instead.

Sometimes, even people as close as twins need to take some time off. Seeing a mirror image of yourself day and in day out becomes redundant.

With Hikaru laying the bed and Kaoru sitting at his desk, no progress would be made anytime soon. They both knew this well enough.

But at the same time, they both knew that they wouldn't be able to stay angry at each other forever. It would be impossible and out of the question. As much as they wanted to resolve their disagreement, they didn't know how, seeing as this would not only be their first fight, but their first apology as well.

Kaoru spoke first. "Hikaru?"

"Hmm."

"I was lying. Haruhi isn't mean or stupid. I'm…I'm sorry about earlier too."

"…"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" Annoyance rose in his words.

The older twin sat up. "I…I just didn't realize that you don't tell me _everything._ It…it just caught be by surprise, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nah," he fell back on the bed. "It's not your fault, I guess."

Kaoru took a seat next to his brother. "It's never occurred to be either, but…" he paused. "Maybe this was a good thing. I mean, fighting."

"Huh?"

"We can come to realize that we aren't the same person."

"But we aren't." Hikaru stated plainly.

"Just forget it then." He stuck his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Brothers?"

Hikaru did likewise. "We're stuck 'till the end."

* * *

_Despite who Haruhi is to me, to Hikaru, or to the Host Club, I really do wish for her to stay the way she is now. _

_It's such a shame. She's so mean for brushing us off so easily. Doesn't she realize it yet? It's stupid that she doesn't see it yet. _

_How much we love her._


End file.
